The Chosen
by UrNameInRed
Summary: It was well over one hundred years ago when they came. When they infected us, the chosen. We had no say in the matter, we have no say to this day. They are us, and we are them, and there's nothing we can do. It's hell. God only knows what we did to deserv
1. Author's Note

The Chosen- Author's Note 

Welcome. There are no words to express how happy I am that you have decided to read my story. I will try to update as much as possible, but there are no garentees. School comes first, as I have picked this up as a hobby for my spare time. I didn't even think the begining paragraph was that good, but my friend's reaction made me think otherwise. So whatever, rate me if you will. I love messages and stuff. Thanks again.

-Red


	2. Chapter One

The Chosen- 1

It was well over one hundred years ago when they came. When they infected us, the chosen. We had no say in the matter, we have no say to this day. They are us, and we are them, and there's nothing we can do. It's hell. God only knows what we did to deserve this, what we would do to escape.

I was 19 at the time, we all were. Just a bunch of kids, though we thought we were adults at the time, hanging out at the beach, trying to fit in. You know, watching what you did, what you said, so someone would find you appealing? Those kind of things. The sun was up, sending showering rays of light over the sand. How were we to know it would all turn so quickly?

I remember sitting there, smiling and laughing. One eye was intently watching Eric, one of the hottest guys around. He was in the water with his two friends, and of course, they were being obnoxious.. but they were guys, what did they care?

Scott was short for his age, but his dazzling green eyes made up for everything. He had dyed black hair and he always kept it spiked. I'm not talking mild ones, I mean spiked spikes. I swear each one was at least an inch long. He was the clown of the group, always finding a way to make people laugh.

To his right was Danny, a bit more of a shy guy. He never really said much, so we all thought he was smart.. because, you know, all the smart guys think too much to talk. But here he was, having a good time, and even laughing occasionally. His hair was beautiful, maybe even to die for. Blonde and to his shoulders, the typical surfer hair. Something about it just made it glow, which I thought was unfair because he didn't put any effort into making it that way.

Then there was Eric. Tall, skinny, muscular, and charming. Everything a girl could wish for in a guy. I don't know how many other people thought about him like that, I didn't hear them drooling over him like I did. He was outgoing and fun, but totally different than Scott. The two had been best friends before birth, and it stayed undying to the day. His hair was curly, but not to curly.. and it was brown. His eyes were mesmerizing. Most people thought brown eyes were bland, but I found them to be breath taking.

I was the only girl there, well, aside from some oblivious blonde that was sitting next to me. She kept giggling, and it was truly starting to get on my nerves. I'm glad she got away though, it would have been a pain to have her adding onto my misery.

We all were in the water, splashing around. Scott's spikes had become unglued and were flat against his head. Of course, this got him to complain. I was just about to tell him where to stuff it when a violent tremor rocked the earth. We started panicking. The beach was not a good place to be when an earthquake hit, due to the sand sinking in and all. We just glanced at each other, waiting for someone to act first. "What the fuck was that?" Danny exclaimed, surprising us all. His eyes were wide with fear, and he was panting. No one knew why he was getting so worked up about it. Now as I look back on it, I wonder if he could feel them. Their presence somehow. I never got to ask him.  



	3. Chapter Two

The Chosen- 2 

I was awake, but I couldn't move. Couldn't open my eyes. Couldn't even breathe. It was like being dead, but somehow being aware. I felt my heartbeat race as thoughts of death flooded my mind. Then I heard the beep, it was loud and non-changing. It reminded me of a hospital, the sound of someone passing away.

I jerked upright suddenly, being pulled by an unseen force. The beeping became regular and my eyes opened. It was like being reborn. All of the walls were white and I was on a metal table, it was cold. When I stood, I stumbled, nearly falling on my face. I didn't see any of the others and went into panic mode again. "You guys?" I choked out. I remember it clearly. The sense of fear the most.

When I didn't receive an answer after a few calls I figured they couldn't hear me, or maybe they were in the state I was in. A small line caught my eye. After studying it for a few minutes I realized it was a door. I ran over, pushing on it to see if it would open. "Hello?" I screamed, near tears. "Help me.. someone.."

I yelped in surprise as two strong hands grabbed me by my waist. "Shh.. Kyree, it's alright." I recognized the voice, but I couldn't quite place it with a face. "Eric?" I gasped. Before he could answer I turned, looking into his bewildered eyes. "Where are we?.." A small shrug showed he was thinking the same thing.

My eyes scanned him. I remember the shock I felt, seeing a large needle in his leg. He caught my gaze and let out a dry laugh. It was the sweetest noise in the air, the only one at that, but it made the moment a little softer. "They drugged us.. whoever they are.." I just wanted to hug him. He sounded so tired, so worn out. It made me feel sleepy suddenly.

Before I knew what was happening I was at the other side of the room, apparently thrown there by Eric. The door had opened. A shadow, I suppose you could call it, stood there. It was cloaked. It's hands were a dull transparent color, and it made a clicking noise with its long black talons. It scared the shit out of me.

The needle from Eric's leg was almost instantly in it's hand. I felt it move, but I never saw it take any action. Whatever the hell it was, it was fast. A gasp escaped my lips as I glanced nervously to Eric, not really wanting to take my eyes off of the creature. He was in obvious shock, I could nearly see the sweat rolling down his forehead.

'WELCOME.' boomed inside my head. My hands went to my ears in defense, but it didn't help any. The sound was coming from inside my head. It immediately began throbbing. "Owww.." I whimpered, closing my eyes. 'Deepest apologies. I forgot how fragile mortals were.' For some reason, this pissed me off. It also freaked me out. What did it mean by mortal? I now know that was almost exactly opposite of what it was.

'You have been chosen..' It spoke softer this time, though my brain was still throbbing. 'You are to start a breed that our colonies can use. We want to learn. That is all we have ever lusted for.' I blinked a few times. Would it be alright to ask a question? "W-what do you mean?" I stuttered out. I noticed Eric's look of concern as the thing turned it's head my way. I cringed under it's gaze. I couldn't exactly see it's eyes, but I could feel them.. looking me over.

'We hope you will enjoy your stay.' It turned, grabbing two objects off the wall. They looked like leashes to me. I then realized what the collar around my neck was for. I guess Eric did too. "You are not going to treat us like animals!" he yelled, jerking backwards. A snap filled the air as it broke his left wrist. He howled in pain, the leash being attached as he fell to the floor, nearly sobbing. I decided then that I should mind my own business.

I think it found it to be funny. I didn't say anything, didn't even move as it put the leash on me. It chuckled, a dry throaty sound. It was sick, but I didn't state this comment. I liked my bones intact.

It wouldn't answer any of our questions. Wouldn't tell us where our friends were, wouldn't tell us where we were, why we were there. Nothing. Then, we were dragged off, Eric suddenly becoming quiet.


	4. Chapter Three

The Chosen- 3

I realized as I was walking that the place had no walls. I found this odd. It gave no trace as to where we were, and that was something I really wanted to find out.

The shadow had a tight hold on the rope, as did the collar around my neck. I nearly choked as I trudged along, staring at my shoes. Nobody was being very jocular, or anyTHING for that matter.

A cold sweat broke out along my forehead when I saw the cages. They were made of chainlink and brick, and were enclosed spaces. No way to get out. I looked to Eric. He looked befuddled, neither of us knew why we were here, and the creature's speech didn't really help much with that matter.

Before I had time to react I felt a pain in my back, the thing had stabbed me with a needle. "Damnit.." I yelped, falling almost instantly to the floor. I didn't want to be unconsious with that thing around, but I soon realized I had no choice.

This brings us to the present.

I was awake, every part of my body tingled, stung, rather. I couldn't see into the other cages, but I could hear Eric breathing hard beside me. I was near tears, and I didn't know why. They hadn't done anything to harm me yet. Why was I thinking that it was going to take a turn for the worse?

"Kyree?" That beautiful voice again. I hugged Eric close, all sorrow gone. This had actually turned out okay, I mean.. I was spending time with the hottie.. and in a cage. God, my mind was going wack.

"Did you hear what they plan to do with us?"

This stopped my breath. "What?.." I questioned, immediately wanting to take it back.

"You must have been sleeping.." Silence hung like death. "We're experiments for them.."

My eyes widened and I fell silent. "What kind of experiments?.."

Just then it came back, answering my question. 'We want a child to study, the female shall only have to hold it for a week. We shall extract it by other means.'

I'm sure a blush crossed my face, as I felt its words hit me. Me.. and Eric.. I glanced over at him. He just gave me a wink. Damn, what those things can do to you. My face was flaming red by now.

'I'll be back in one hour.' it told us, walking down the hall, it's nails clicking together. 


End file.
